King Arthur
The King Arthur series was the first line of videos created by RMA Studios, long before the conception of ''Stupid Mario Brothers''. As the title implies, the series focuses on the adventures of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. The first three movies, filmed in the fall of 2005 for an English class project, were made public a year later. When compared to other projects by RMA Studios, the three films have received substantially lower viewership and popularity. Eventually, more Arthur films were made, one even introduced the character of Nox Decious, but still have yet to be publicly released. ''Arthur vs. the Druids vs. the Grail'' In the first movie, Arthur and his comrades, Lancelot and Robin are bored and try to think of something to do. Arthur later sees the Holy Grail in front of him and says they should go look for it, but Lancelot and Robin don't see anything and think he's crazy. Arthur later leaves and goes to Merlin (Who has an insane personality) and tells him about the Grail. Merlin sends Arthur to the Mountain of Dune Tah Too Tae to find the Grail and defeat the Druids who own it. So Arthur and his comrades arrive at the mountain and fight the Druids and kill the Druid King, who had the Holy Grail inside his crotch. In the end, Arthur, much to Merlin's displeasure, destroys the Grail and heads back home with his friends. The film ends with them singing "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life". ''The Revenge of Morgana'' After a long narration, Arthur is about to knight their new comrade Tristan, when Excalibur suddenly loses power. So he and Robin go to the Lady of the Lake so that she can bring Excalibur back to its full abilities. Afterwards, Arthur, Lancelot, Robin and Tristian have a party because of this, but Arthur is later tricked into having sex with the evil Morgana so she can give birth to her son Mordred. She then tells them that she is going to kill Merlin so that he won't stand in her way, so Arthur and the gang head to Merlin's Table to save him. Morgana arrives at Merlin's Table in order to kill Merlin, where he reveals that he only started using a crazy personality so Arthur would make his own decisions rather then relying on him. The two wizards then engage each other in a sword fight, but Morgana gains the upper hand and successfully defeats Merlin. After Morgana leaves, Arthur and his friends arrive at the table only to find Merlin dying, but he tells them to stop Morgana before she gives birth to Mordred and then dies. Morgana later shows up and fights Arthur and his friends, kills Robin and later flees. In the end, Morgana gives birth to her son Mordred. ''The Return to Mount Dune Tah Too Tae'' Set 20 years after the second film, Morgana has raised her son Mordred into a merciless killer. Declaring that he will defeat Arthur without his mother, he kills her with a revolver pistol, takes over her army and sets out to kill Arthur and his friends. Meanwhile, Arthur, Lancelot and Tristian have grown older and have learned that Mordred is raising an army. They wonder how they will manage to defeat him, since there is only three of them. Lancelot then gets the idea of teaming up with the Druids, to which Arthur agrees. They get into the Holy Honda and drive to the Mountain of Dune Tah Too Tae, but eventually get out and walk due to traffic. They eventually arrive and are surprised to see the Druid King alive. Arthur reveals the problem so the Druids and Arthur put their differences aside and team up to fight Mordred and his army. After a long battle with Mordred and his men, Arthur hears the ghost of Merlin who tells him to kill the Druid King so he can get the Holy Grail out of him and use it to defeat Mordred. After repeating the same process as before, Arthur successfully defeats the Druid King again, but is mortally wounded in the battle. With Arthur down for the count, Tristian and Lancelot confront Mordred who kills Tristian. Running out of options, Lancelot takes the Grail and uses it to freeze Mordred's body so he can kill him. Lancelot successfully kills Mordred, and under the request of the dying Arthur, Lancelot goes to the Lady of the Lake so she can throw Excalibur into the water. He arrives only to find she has gone to a magic people's convention. Lancelot then realises that with Excalibur he can become king, but falls into the water and drowns. After Lancelot dies, the film then ends. Characters from the Arthur Trilogy *Doug Orofino as Arthur, Druid #2, Mordred. *Matt Provencal as Robin, the Druid King, Mordred Minion #1. *Rich Alvarez as Merlin, Lancelot, Druid #1, Mordred Minion #2. *Chris Muller as Tristian, Druid #3, Mordred Minion #3. *Christine Alvarez as Morgana, the Lady of the Lake. Trivia *The three films are probably inspired by Monty Python and The Holy Grailhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monty_Python_and_the_Holy_Grail and the Broadway Musical Spamalot. *Due to an encoding'' e''rror in YouTube's online compression system, the visual element in the fourth part of The Revenge of Morgana is missing. *The "Boom-swah-tee-oosh" incantation uttered by Merlin and the Lady of the Lake is a direct reference to a phrase occasionally used by the character Filbert from Rocko's Modern Life. *Other films in the series include: The prequel, Arthur vs. Lancelot vs. His Youth, and the sequels, Oops! We Broke the Table Part I: The God of Eternal Magicalness and Oops! We Broke the Table Part II: Galahad, the Last Knight. Two parts of Arthur vs. Lancelot vs. His Youth were uploaded to YouTube by RMA Studios sometime in 2007, but were privatized later for unknown reasons. Several clips from the Oops! We Broke the Table movies also exist on the RichAlvarez channel. Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZMKAL389KI *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AL0y3C1c4Qw *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Sb_1ILLCW4 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKtC_GlJlrU *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KijJ_QX_nak *http://www.rmastudios.sitesled.com/aboutus.htm Category:Other Shows Category:Arthur VS the Druids VS the Grail